1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software applications and more specifically to providing user specific logs in multi-user applications.
2. Related Art
A multi-user application generally refers to a software program capable of being used by multiple users at the same time. For example, a web application represents a multi-user application that is capable of receiving and processing requests (and send corresponding responses) for different web pages from multiple users simultaneously.
A log refers to information recorded by an application typically related to internal status (e.g., values of variables, the flows, errors occurred, etc.) of execution. Often the information recorded is based on express statements (e.g., print instructions), which are present in the sequence of instructions executed. Logs generally facilitate various maintenance operations (e.g., debugging errors, accounting, etc.) with respect to the multi-user application.
In one embodiment, the amount/type of information recorded in a log depends on a log level, which is applicable to the execution of the entire application for all users. Such a feature may not be adequate in several scenarios.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.